


Plus One

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Cuddled Up [9]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Kaito have an early morning visitor
Relationships: Tenjou Kaito/Reader
Series: Cuddled Up [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926802
Kudos: 10





	Plus One

**Author's Note:**

> Haruto is a precious bean and he must be protected at all costs. Both these boys deserve hugs after the shit they were put through and I just love these brothers so much. Hope you enjoy~

You woke up tangled together with your partner. You were stirred awake from your slumber in the early hours of the morning, your peaceful dreams coming to an abrupt end. You opened your eyes and immediately regretted it when blinding rays of light pierced your vison. It was so bright it felt like your corneas were burning. You groaned in protest, cowering away from the light and huddling closer to the warm body next to you so you could escape the wrath of the sun.

Kaito awoke when he felt you press closer into him, arms wrapping around his torso to hug him tight. He mumbled something incoherent under his breath as he tangled his fingers in your hair, gently patting your head to soothe you. You tilted your head, eyes cracking open slightly as you stared up at him.

"What did you say?" you slurred; voice thick with sleep. 

"I asked what was wrong" Kaito repeated, his voice just as groggy as yours.

His eyes fluttered open and sought yours out. You pouted up at him as you nuzzled your face into his chest.

"Too bright" you muttered. "I wish someone would turn the lights out."

A loud puff of air blew past Kaito's lips, the sound akin to a laugh. He wrapped one of his arms around your waist and tugged you closer, pulling you deeper into his warm embrace. You hummed in content.

"You're so warm~"

Kaito ran his fingers against your scalp, fingers gently teasing out the knots in your hair. 

"Go back to sleep" he murmured, lips pressing against your forehead. 

"As long as you sleep in too" you replied. 

Kaito grunted out a reply but offered no further comment. He made no attempt to leave you. Not that he really could. Your legs were tangled together and if he tried to remove himself, you'd only make it more difficult for him to escape. You wanted to stay like this for as long as possible.

Satisfied that he wasn't going to get up anytime soon, you cuddled closer, pressing your lips to his chin in a sloppy kiss. Kaito hummed in content, the sound rumbling in his chest and making your skin tingle with warmth. 

Everything fell silent for a long moment. You could feel yourself slowly drifting off to sleep when the bedroom door creaked open. You stirred awake once more when you heard the tip tap of little footsteps. You smiled against Kaito's neck.

"I hear the pitter patter of tiny feet" you sang.

A smile tugged at Kaito's lips.

"He's not even trying to be subtle anymore."

You snorted softly under your breath. "He's in here often enough that he has a spot reserved."

You felt the blankets at your feet being tugged as someone crawled under the covers with you. You parted from Kaito, making room for your early morning visitor as he wormed his way between both of your bodies. He settled between the two of you, his head popping out from under the covers. Most of your vision was obscured by soft blue locks when you opened your eyes.

"Good morning, star shine" you greeted.

"Good morning" Haruto replied.

Kaito brushed some of Haruto's bangs out of his eyes, tilting his head to get a better look at his pale complexion. He opened his arms, allowing Haruto to slip between them and be embraced by the older brother's warmth. 

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Kaito asked.

Haruto nodded his head as he settled in closer to his brother, stifling a yawn behind his hand.

"I wanted to be with both of you."

Haruto tugged at your shirt, urging you to come closer and cuddle with him. You complied with the younger Tenjou, shuffling over until you pressed snugly against his back, curling around his small body protectively. Haruto smiled lightly as he wrapped his arms around Kaito's waist, giving him a firm squeeze. You ran your fingers through Haruto's soft tresses before pressing your lips to the back of his head.

"Don't worry, we'll keep the bad dreams away" you muttered against his hair. 

You rested your chin on top of his head as Kaito shifted, moving closer until his forehead bumped against yours. You hummed as you tilted your head, warm breath fanning across his lips as you spoke.

"And one for you."

You pecked his mouth, the small brush of lips filling you with a warm and fuzzy feeling. Kaito wrapped one of his arms around Haruto's shoulders, his other arm slipping underneath both of you to support your heads. You draped your own arm over Haruto's smaller frame, your hand coming to rest on Kaito's hip. You slipped your fingers under the hem of his shirt, his skin pleasantly warm under your touch. Kaito didn't attempt to pry your hand away and simply hummed softly as you traced idle patterns into his hip. 

"Can you sing for me?" Haruto requested.

A smile pulled at Kaito's lips as he brushed his lips against Haruto's forehead in an affectionate gesture. His eyes slipped closed, a gentle smile still tilting his lips.

"Of course."

Kaito started to softly whistle Haruto's favourite tune, the sound soothing to your ears. You could feel Haruto immediately start to relax in your hold, his eyes slipping shut as he listened to the gentle melody. You smiled warmly at Kaito as you let your own eyes fall shut, nestling closer in the warm embrace you all shared. 

You all drifted back off to sleep in your happy and warm family bundle. 


End file.
